Mr. Enter's Requests
Mr. Enter would occasionally ask for request for titled to review on his show (as mention in his Bubsy review and his YouTube copyright strike for 2 Family Guy episodes). Here a list of titles that he's been requested to review. It's currently unknown if he plans to review most of these but it's most likely he will reviews what ever he wants to. However, during his Rocket Monkeys review, Enter said that he doesn't accept requests anymore meaning that Mr. Enter will not read nor respond to any requests. Admirable Animation *The Big Blow Up (ChalkZone) *Forever Friends (Timothy Goes to School) *Shuriken School: The Ninja's Secret (Shuriken School) *Catatonic (The Mighty B!) *Any episode of Regular Show - He has to select one. *Mickey vs. Shellby (Disney's House of Mouse) *Daddy, I'm a Zombie (2011 film) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993 film) *Karen 2.0 (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Band Geeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Ballad of Nessie (2011 short film) *Teacher's Pet (2004 film) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016 film) - Depending on his opinion *Horton Hears a Who (2008 film) - The first GOOD Dr. Suess film *My Little Pony: the Movie (2017 film) *The Lego Movie (2014 film) *Rio (2011 film) *Robots (2005 film) *Sold (SpongeBob SquarePants) *I My Me Strawberry Eggs *The Prince of Egypt (1998 film) *Bob's Burgers *A Wish for Wings that Work and Ziggy's Christmas (2007 film) *Regal Academy *Along Came a Spider (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Kuu Kuu Harajuku *Ocean Waves (1993 film) *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016 film) *Milo Murphy's Law *Animal Crossing Movie *Harvey Beaks *Wonder Over Yonder *Fools in April (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Married to Money (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Salsa Imbecilicus (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hail The Tornado Tyrant (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Sausage Party (2016 film) *Liberty Kids *Finding Dory (2016 film) *El Tigre *Surf’s Up (2007 film) *Mucha Lucha *Mary and Max (2009 film) *Joking the Chicken (Duckman) *Motorcity *Comparing My Little Pony to Littlest Pet Shop *Comparing "Somepony to Watch Over Me" to "Helicopter Dad" from Littlest Pet Shop *Jurassic Bark (Futurama) vs. Life of Brian (Family Guy) *Comparing "Magical Mystery Cure" to "Atlantis Squarepantis" *Bird of Paradise" compared to the "Friendship is Magic" pilot *Salior Moon *As Last Exit To Springfield (The Simpsons) *Cape Feare (The Simpsons) *Meikyuu Monogatari (1987) *Wizards (1977) *Gunbuster (1988) (5th or 6th episode) *Ninja Scroll (1993) *Felidae (1994) *Cowboy Bebop *Paprika (2006) *The End of Evangelion (1997) *American pop (1981) *Pink Floyd The Wall (animated cuts) *Princess Mononoke (1997) *Ghost in The Shell (1995) *Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) *Inanimate insanity *PowerEdd (Eddsworld) *Sweet tooth (bfdi) *Frankendoodle (Spongebob) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket (Spongebob) *Shanghaied (Spongebob) *Mary & Max *Harvie Krumpet *The Journal (Hey Arnold) *Homer's Enemy (The Simpsons) *Have You Seen This Snail? (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Simon & Marcy (Adventure Time) *Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily (The Simpsons) *Dunces And Dragons (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Chubby Mermaid (Short) *The Blue Umbrella (Short) *It Came From The Nightosphere (Adventure Time) *A Fish Called Selma (The Simpsons) *Olga Gets Engaged (Hey Arnold!) *SB-129 (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Together Breakfast (Steven Universe) *The Equestranauts (Bob's Burgers) *Rosebud (The Simpsons) *The Time Traveler's Pig (Gravity Falls) *Rejected (Short) *Mortal Folly/Mortal Recoil (Adventure Time) *Thank You (Adventure Time) *Simon and Marcy (Adventure Time) *The Lich (Adventure Time) *Grave of the Fireflies (Movie) *The Inconveniencing (Gravity Falls) *The Ultimate Enemy (Danny Phantom) *The Nightmare Begins (Invader Zim) *Days Past/Citadel of Doom (Xiaolin Showdown) *Christmas Who? (Spongebob Squarepants) *Road to the Multiverse (Family Guy) *The N Men (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Win, Lose and Kaboom (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Channel Chasers (Fairly Odd Parents) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Trilogy (JTPH Specials) *Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff (Invader Zim) *The Secret Origins of Denzel Crocker (Fairly Odd Parents) *Tak: The Hideous New Girl (Invader Zim) *Bad, Bad Rubber Piggies (Invader Zim) *Frozen (Movie) *Paperman (Short) *The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom *My Brother's Keeper, DP *The Box, Wander Over Yonder *The Hat, WOY *The Little Guy, WOY *Castle in the Sky, movie *Kiki's Delivery Service, movie *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Cats Don't Dance *Lilo and Stitch *Rango *The Good Deed (Wander Over Yonder) *The Secret of Kells *Noximilien l’horloger (Wakfu) *Surf's Up *Happy Feet *Ernest and Celestine *The Backwater Gospel (Short) *Devils, Angels, and Dating (Short) *Thought of You (Short) *You Are Umasou *Zero (Short) *Children of the Night (MLP: FiM fan short) *Day and Night (Short) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cartoon Buffoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Steamboat Willie (Short) *Rise of the Guardians (Dreamworks) *Ego Trip (Dexters Lab) *Tower of Doctor Zalost (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Mad Love (Batman TAS) *The End (Teen Titans) *Olive, The Other Reindeer (1999 film) *Dougal and the Blue Cat (1970 film) *Yes Virginia, There is a Santa Claus (1974 film) *Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) *The Tigger Movie(2000 film) *Dead Leaves (2004 film) *Koghead and Meatus (2000 film) *A Fistful of Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *A Kind Momoto, Kolulu (Zatch Bell!) *Arnold's Christmas (Hey Arnold!) - Yeah, this one won't be for awhile. *Bye Bye Butterfree (Pokemon) *Dreamscaperers/Gideon Rising (Gravity Falls) *Heart of Ice (Batman: The Animated Series) *The Hunchback of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Luck of the Fryrish (Futurama) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Meet the Beat-Alls (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mother's Day (Rugrats) *Nevermore (Teen Titans) *The Storm (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Tale of X-9 (Samurai Jack) *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *WTFuture (Eddsworld) *Zuko Alone (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Tears of Fear (Pokemon) *Korra Alone *For the Man who has everything (Justice League) *Hello Stranger (As Told By Ginger) *Peace Maker (Trigun) *Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (Charlie Brown) *Video Game Wizards (Regular Show) *LightSpeed (Teen Titans) *Almost Got Em (Batman: The Animated Series) *Baby Doll (Batman: The Animated Series) *It Came From Outer Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mother Simpson (The Simpsons) *Oh Brother (The Simpsons) *Where Art Thou (The Simpsons) *Where's Gary? (SpongeBob SquarePants) *A Bunch of Full Grown Geese (Regular Show) *Holly Jolly Secrets (Adventure Time) *What Have You Done? (Adventure Time) *Code of Hero (Beast Wars) *Metalhead Rewired (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The Cent of Money (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Enchanted Tiki Dreams (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ultra Sonic (Sonic SATAM) *Tears for Fears (Pokemon) *Hereafter (Justice League) *Pinky and the Brain's Christmas *A Voice in the Night (Legend of Korra) *Eggscelent (Regular Show) *The Ultron Imperative (Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Crossing Paths (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *The Lost World of Gothitelle (Pokemon Black and White) *Cambio de Baterias (Animated Short on YouTube) *Remmy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) *Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story (Fish Hooks) *The Fortuneteller (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Paradise Lost, pts. 1 & 2 (Justice League) *For the Man Who Has Everything (Justice League Unlimited) *Birthmark (Teen Titans) *Haunted (Teen Titans) *Go (Teen Titans) *Dawn of the Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Disordered (Young Justice) *Brian: Portrait of a Dog (Family Guy) *Heart of Archness, pts. 1-3 (Archer) *The Sting (Futurama) *The Devil's Hands Are Idol Playthings (Futurama) *And Maggie Makes Three (The Simpsons) *Deep Space Homer (The Simpsons) *Edward's Exploit (Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends) *Rose Of Noonvale (Martin The Warrior: A Tale Of Redwall) *A Hero Sits Next Door (Family Guy) *Moaning Lisa (The Simpsons) *Road To Rhode Island (Family Guy) *Brian Wallows And Peter Swallows (Family Guy) *A New Friend For Thomas (Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends) *Life On The Fast Lane (The Simpsons) *Gallant Old Engine (Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends) *Saved From Scrap (Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends *An Alchemist's Anguish (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Dog Bites Bear (Family Guy) *The First Day (Fullmetal Alchemist) *The Door the Twins Opened (Ouran Highschool Host Club) *Operation Haruhi and Hikaru’s First Date! (Ouran Highschool Host Club) *Family on the Edge (Dragons: Race to the Edge) *Miraculous Ladybug Animated Atrocities *Certifiable Super Sitter (The Fairly OddParents) *Night Watchmen (Oggy and The Cockroaches) *Bad Luck's Bad (Tak and The Power of Juju) *Wild Grinders *Grumpy Old Bees (The Mighty B!) *Everybody is Side-Fu Fighting (Sidekick) *Diss and Make-Up (Squirrel Boy) *Snow Biz (Yakkity Yak) *The Trumpet of The Swan (2001 film) *Worst in Show (Dragons: Defenders of Berk) *Superjail! - He has to watch this show in order to believe how bad it really is. If he reviews it, he might prove his point that the 2000s are one of the worst decades in animated show history. *Free Birds (2013 film) - He's rumored to review this one. *Igor (2008 film) *Gerald's Way or The Highway (The Goode Family) *You Don't Know Sponge (Spongebob SquarePants) *A Double Dilemma (Pokemon) - If he reviews this, this will probably his first anime review. *Axew Gets Lost (Pokemon) *Random! Cartoons *School Spirit (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) - This episode was written by Zeus Cervas, which he believes he hates. *Pika and Golitah (Pokemon) *Guided Missile (Code Lyoko) *Spongebob vs the Big One (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Storm (Avatar The Last Airbender) *Horsey Twinkle Toes (Peppa Pig) *Hospital (Peppa Pig) *Abra and the Psychic Showdown (Pokemon) *The Last Word (The Garfield Show) *Creating Comfort (Battle for Isle Sleep) *Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen (Total Drama) *Sundae Muddy Sundae (Total Drama) *I Love You, I love you Knots (Total Drama) *Tower Power (Teen Titans Go!) *Balemtimes Day (Mega Babies) *Shock! King Spacy Reigning (GO-GO Tamagotchi) *Artist Unknown (SpongeBob SquarePants) - He probably will review this since he dislikes MoBroStudious because he enjoyed this video *Lois Comes Out Of Her Shell (Family Guy) *Electric Solider Porygon (Pokemon) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (VeggieTales) *The Lizard King (Hero 108) *The Brave Frog Movie (1985 film) *Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! (Pokemon) *The Super Hero Squad Show *Too Old (Adventure Time) *The Wild (2006 film) *Pippi Longstocking (1997 film) *Pre-Hysterical Hare (Looney Tunes) *Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story (Fish Hooks) *Phobia Factor (Total Drama) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016 film) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996 film) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998 film) *Planes (2013 film) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2011 film) *Alpha and Omega (2010 film) *My Friend Bernard (2012 film) *Agent FOX (2015 film) *El Arca (2007 film) *Felix the Cat: The Movie (1988 film) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011 film) *Shark Bait (2006 film) *Antz (1998 film) *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bears (2008 film) *Happy Feet 2 (2011 film) *One Little Thing (Avengers Assemble) *Home on the Range (2004 film) *Beyblade: The Movie (2002 film) *Disco Worms (2008 film) *Charlotte's Web 2 (2003 film) *Shrek Forever After (2010 film) *Planet 51 (2009 film) *Quest for Camelot (1998 film) *Pinocchhio 3000 (2004 film) *Animals United (2010 film) *Everyone's Hero (2006 film) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997 film) *Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest for Zhu (2011 film) *Open Season 2 (2008 film) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003 film) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003 film) *Spider's Web a Pig's Tale (2006 film) *Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United (2013 film) *The Croods (2013 film) *The Christmas Tree (1991 film) *Sir Billi (2012 film) *Despicable Me 2 (2013 film) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002 film) *Eight Crazy Nights (2002 film) *Doogal (2006 film) *Gnomeo and Juliet (2011 film) *Invincible Iron Man (2007 film) *Superman Doomsday (2007 film) *Hercules (1997 film) *A Foot Too Big (TMNT) *Exit 9B (Regular Show) *Eggcellent (Regular Show) *Malled (Totally Spies) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987 film) *Yin Yang Yo *The Zula Patrol *Shaggy and Scooby Doo Get a Clue *Dodie's Big Break (As Told by Ginger) *A Lesson in Tightropes (As Told by Ginger) *Carl and Maude (As Told by Ginger) *Driven to Extreme (As Told by Ginger) *Wicked Game (As Told by Ginger) *Cry Wolf (As Told by Ginger) *Party Popper Pants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Great Snail Race (SpongeBob SquarePants) *InSpongeadic (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Truth or Consequences (All Grown Up!) *All Broke Up (All Grown Up!) *Petition This (All Grown Up!) *Hero 108 *Brain and Stewie (Family Guy) *Failure is NOT a Factory Installed Option (American Dad) *Scaredy Squirrel *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *After Rowdy C's (Schnookums and Meat) *Future Worm (Pickle and Peanut 2.0) *First Brat (Totally Spies) *Clown Exchange (Little Clowns of Happy Town) *Attention Deficit (The Loud House) *Turn the Other Cheek (Moral Orel) *Nature (Moral Orel) *Numb (Moral Orel) *Innocence (Moral Orel) *Undie Pressure (The Loud House) *Unlucky Knuckles (Sonic Boom) *Guilt Tripping (Sonic Boom) *Candy Quahog Marshmellon (Family Guy) *Comparing "Ponyville Confidential" to "The Krabby Chronicle" *Peter Problems (Family Guy) *Eight Crazy Nights *A Gel for Johnny (Johnny Bravo) *Yes, Virginia (2009) *A Christmas Carol (Avenger Penguins) *Busy Bees (Space Goofs) *Aim for the Devil's Heart (Moomin) *April Gets In Dutch (TMNT) *Raphel Knocks 'em Dead (TMNT) *Donatello's Badd Time (TMNT) *Buddy's Day One (Looney Tunes) *See Ya Later, Gladiator! (Looney Tunes) *Mikey Goes To Another World (Digimon Fusion) *A Troll In Central Park (1994 film) *Pink Panther and Pals *Carl Wheezer,Boy Genius(The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron,Boy Genius) *Any episode of Grojband - He has to select one. *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *Missile Crisis (Rocket Power) *Snap Builds His Dream House (ChalkZone) Challenge Accepted! *Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) *Superman 64 (N64) *Bubsy 3D (PlayStation) *New Super Mario Bros U *Super Mario World *Kingdom Hearts *Pokemon *Legend of Zelda Oracina of Time *Scribble Naunt *Pac Man *Tetris *Banjo Kazooie *Yoshi Island *Jump *Super Meat Boy *Mega Man *Star Fox 64 *Super Monkey Ball *Rollar Coaster game *Donkey Kong *Kirby Adventure *Metroid 2 *Minecraft *Geomtry Dash *Bliding of Issac *Portal *Super Mario 64 *Shantae half genie hero *PinBall *Legend of zelda wii game *Super Mario sunshine *Shovel Knightr *Pokemon *Donkey kong crountry 2 *Ape Escape *ActRaiser *Halo Combat Evolved *Killing Floor *Terraria *Half Life *Psychonauts *StarWars 2 *Grand Theft Auto 3 *Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Happy Wheels *Tattletail *Hello Neighbor *TF2 *P Vs Z Other/Extra Thoughts Ideas *Drama with RebelTaxi - He may discuss this in the future becuase of RebelTaxi's 68th Pizza Party Podcast in which PanPizza criticized Enter for being a nitpicker than a reviewer. *Old Squidward torture vs New Squidward torture *Rainbow Rocks Review/Thoughts *How You Got Into MLP *Why Axel Couldn't Have Been The Villain in Cars 2 *Review the Snowboard kids game *JonTron Thoughts *Squidward Torture: How To Do It Right and How They Do It Wrong *Serious Topics In Animation **Examples: The Mask (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Hurricane Fluttershy (MLP: FiM), One Bad Apple (MLP: FiM) *Why Gross Out Humor is Funny *Flanderization/Character Derailment *Reviewing the cult Sega CD video game Snatcher *What Nickelodeon could learn by watching cartoons on Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, and The Hub *How cartoons have changed since the nineties *My Little Pony and the concept of destiny *Faust MLP vs. Meghan MLP *A comparison of what the Adventure Time crew have been working on since leaving the show (Clarence, Bee and Puppycat, and Steven Universe) *How SpongeBob punishes the good and rewards the wicked *Comparing old SpongeBob to new SpongeBob *How Morals Can Ruin Lives (Seahorse Shell Party) *Extra Thoughts: Ren Seeks Help *Extra Thoughts: Johnny's Royal Flush *Extra Thoughts: Grounded *Extra Thoughts: Dorbees *Extra Thoughts: The Return of Slade *Extra Thoughts: Captain Planet *Extra Thoughts: Whatever Happened to SpongeBob *Extra Thoughts: Rocket Power *Extra Thoughts: Love Loaf *Extra Thoughts: Town and Out *Extra Thoughts: Stressed Eric *Extra Thoughts: Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld *Extra Thoughts: The Big Fairy Share Scare *Extra Thoughts: DW's Very Bad Mood *Extra Thoughts: Paddy the Pelican *Extra Thoughts: Rocket Monkey *Extra Thoughts: Demolition Doofus *Extra Thoughts: Herpe the Love Soar *Extra Thoughts: Painbow *Extra Thoughts: Helga on the Couch *Extra Thoughts: 12 Oz Mouse *Extra Thoughts: Seahorse Seashell Party *Extra Thoughts: Ball of Revenge *Extra Thoughts: Life of Brain *Extra Thoughts: Stuck in the Wringer *Extra Thoughts: Top 20 Worst Theme Songs *Extra Thoughts: Doggy Poo *Extra Thoughts: A Pal For Gary *Extra Thoughts: Everyone Knows It's Bendy *Extra Thoughts: 1 Night in Gottlieb *Extra Thoughts: Arthur's Big Hit *Extra Thoughts: Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *Extra Thoughts: Cars 2 *Extra Thoughts: Chicken Little *Extra Thoughts: Jeepers Creepers, Where is Peepers? *Extra Thoughts: Over Two Rainbows *Extra Thoughts: Space Circus *Extra Thoughts: Pets or Pests *Extra Thoughts: Mindless Fun *Extra Thoughts: Madballs: Gross Jokes *Extra Thoughts: Tommy's Big Job *Extra Thoughts: Crtl-Alt-Delete *Extra Thoughts: King Star King *Extra Thoughts: Planet Sheen *Extra Thoughts: My Life Me *Extra Thoughts: Meet the Robinsons *Why Call of Duty: WWII sucks, and response to DWTerminator on the game. *Why Black Ops 4 Sucks. Upcoming Mr Enter Notebooks/Title Cards Category:Miscellaneous Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Admirable Animation